


初恋未发送

by FrancoiseB



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancoiseB/pseuds/FrancoiseB
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 6





	1. 正文

京本老师：  
圣诞快乐！

今年的这一封邮件写了圣诞快乐四个字就写不下去了，也算是进步。以这个速度来看最迟后年自己就能戒掉这个坏习惯了。路易斯杰西相当阿Q地想着，保存了邮件草稿。

这个习惯是从京本老师去美国那年养成的。无知无觉地竟然已经持续了快十年。十年改变了太多事情，他早就不拉琴了，当年手指上的老茧已经全部不见，但老师想来大概还在和帕格尼尼相亲相爱？  
反正我没爱过。他偷摸儿地想。老师那种神人的境界倒也不是我能理解的？  
他想起当年京本老师站在露台上给他示范帕五，白皙纤长的手指蝴蝶一样轻巧地飞在琴弦上，弓弦之间滑落出的高音圆润又清亮——他大概被老师彻彻底底地蛊惑了，才会学着他的样子，摆起一张同款的气定神闲脸，下弓，揉弦，然后被自己发出的鬼片特效般噪音窘得没拉到第二句就放弃。  
那会儿他还脸皮薄呢，瞬间恨不得从露台上跳下去在地上砸个洞出来好钻里头。

许是从那时候开始，对明明比自己大不了几岁的老师就滋生了过多的憧憬。这憧憬混杂着他还浑沌不开窍的慕艾，在向他请教的那几年混杂发酵成了满心说不清楚的情绪。  
比如他格外勤奋的练习，比如他永远胆怯的表演，比如他每周敲响老师家门前的深呼吸。

他还记得，第一次感觉到和老师间距离拉近正是他惯常深呼吸的时候——他刚抬起手准备敲门，居然就听见楼上传来乐声——却不是熟悉的提琴声音。  
他退后一步，眯起眼睛看二楼，看不到人影，只能听见声音。那大概是吉他混合着人声，轻飘飘像一片羽毛落在他耳里。

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night”  
“Take these broken wings and learn to fly”  
“All your life”  
“You were only waiting for this moment to arise”

他第一次听见老师正儿八经唱歌。老师的歌声分明是轻快的，楼下的学生却听得有点心惊肉跳。那天下课他忍不住问了京本老师那首歌的歌名，换来了一封不短的邮件。  
他回家对着电脑，咔咔点着鼠标给邮件标了红旗还标注了置顶，过后又把置顶撤下了，只剩一个红色小图标在一众黑色标题里显眼。  
像有人插了一杆胜利旗帜在他心的高地上，红色在风里招摇。

那以后他最期待的部分变成了下课后闲聊的那一会儿。他们偶尔分享各自新发现的好歌，聊聊各自乐团里乐手和八卦，也一起交流死神小学生剧场版的观后感。只是京本从不肯教他弹吉他，说是自己水平也就那样不要误人子弟。  
杰西下意识就回一句：我也不是“别人的子弟”啊，我不是你的学生吗？京本被他逗笑到肚痛，说着“回去好好上语文课吧！”就轰他回家，末了关门前还不忘丢出来一句“别忘记练琴！”  
杰西就这么背着琴盒被老师关在家门外……他摸摸鼻子，不知为何品咂出一丝甜蜜来，走在路上都笑出了声。  
这样的亲密大概持续了几个月，可惜说到底这只是每周一次的课程——但也足够把那段日子全都染上浅浅玫瑰颜色。直到京本发来那一封邮件，开始给他介绍相熟其他人，要他挑好新老师预备换地儿上课。  
那点还没被慢热的亲密稀释好的憧憬就这样被中止了，在才拉近半途的距离。一颗心像一根骤然崩断了的弦，一切又回到无声里去。

当年京本走得匆忙，改签的机票作了他们之间潦草的结尾。虽说作为老师他确实早早给杰西打了预防针，在他计划着申请学校那日就给杰西写了邮件告知。可也不知道为什么，当时的杰西仍然抱着麻木的侥幸，暗自觉得这人是不会走的……大概是觉得和家里人断绝往来的老师还没攒够能支持他少爷生活的存款吧——他手里那把老琴，他那一墙作装饰的吉他，他扔柜子上的昂贵备用弦，还有他身后蒙灰的音响……那间屋里的种种，都被他偷偷记作了佐证，支持着他那点不能说出口的自私心愿。  
却没想到某一天来上课，走进屋里却看见那面墙上的吉他都被撤下了，音响也不见了。原本热闹得挤挤挨挨的房间突然落寞下来，只剩一架钢琴和一柜老书作了装潢。  
那一刻他才确信，这人是真的要走了。大概这人什么也不牵挂的，从那些吉他到他这个学生……他只要背着他那把琴就好了。

一切戛然而止。  
京本离开之后他不再拉琴，任由一腔热情冷却，放逐音乐成为他生活的多余。他升学了，认识新的朋友，机缘巧合下被玩乐队的朋友拉去站台发传单——用的是脸，不是他已经生疏的琴技。

——而后更加机缘巧合地，本就冲着把妹才玩乐队的贝斯手心想事成地脱了单，日渐沉迷恋爱无心练琴。于是在朋友24小时循环以死相挟的逼迫下，杰西再次捡起了乐器。  
“反正你有底子！”  
“不，反正是贝斯！”  
“不对不对是反正他帅！”  
男孩们的吵闹充斥了狭小的排练室。他无声笑了一下，抚过琴身，手底下冰凉触感是陌生的，却让他突然想起自己还在和巴赫斗智斗勇的某一年。怀念像无声湍流，来势汹汹，让他一时间控制不住地颤抖了。

那天晚上他打开了尘封的邮箱，草稿箱里静静躺着京本离开那年的圣诞他本想发给他的问候。曾经的他啰里八嗦写了千把字，字里行间都是藏不住的热忱与思念。  
他读了一遍又一遍，最终也没舍得把它删掉。打开新邮件页面，把问候与落款都算上，却也只写得出寥寥几行了。  
……罢了，当年都没发出去的邮件。这无名无份的时节，又是写个什么劲儿呢。

坏习惯却随着罢了两个字落地生根了。在这之后，每当他们演出结束，每当他新买一张唱片，每当季节更替，每当圣诞的彩灯挂满橱窗，他都会打开自己这连广告邮件都不再光顾的老邮箱，新建一封邮件，填上输入kyo就会联想出的收件人，标题空置，问好，寒暄，Best Wishes，Jesse。  
比例行公事多一点执着，比旧情难忘少一点温度。  
……他却难以纠正。

毕业后他更少碰音乐了，一年到头乐队排练次数一只手数得过来，酒局却是约了不少……而这屈指可数的排练也因为他一年后搬家距离太远而归零了。  
他开始习惯一种新的生活，新生活里有热闹的朋友，欢乐的酒吧，不见得有趣的球赛，成年人的笑话，关于工作的牢骚……丰富多彩的，只是刻意剔除了音乐。  
这么说也不对，年尾的时候他还是会去听一场音乐会，到家后放一张陌生的碟，在乐声里对着电脑发呆到凌晨，然后保存又一封发不出去的邮件。让他宽慰的是，他发呆的时长逐渐短了，而这些草稿邮件之间的间隔却是越发长了。  
没有什么是不会过去的不是吗？他关掉电脑，看手机上朋友发来的邀约，出门去了。

夜深一点的时候，当他已经喝到眼前稍微模糊，在喧闹的pub里，在球迷欢呼的背景音里——他突然和朋友聊起了从前，当他看到了一张似乎熟悉的脸，当他又想起那些没发出去的邮件。  
“京本老师……”  
喊出这个称呼的那一刻，纵使已经喝醉他也精神紧张起来。距离上次喊出这个称呼已经过去了太久——记忆里最后一次叫出这个名字时候他到机场太晚，老师已经走了。  
少年人嘈杂的心声缠绕着堵住了嗓子，最后也只卡出了一声低不可闻的京本老师。  
想到这里他鼻子居然酸了。他掏出手机，想趁着醉意把那些不够果断的草稿通通删掉。不由自主地，动作却在按下拇指的时候可耻地迟疑了。  
“……怎么了？”  
朋友突然拍他一下，杰西下意识地就偏移了手指，从删除点向了发送。一切不过是一瞬间的事情——但是在那个瞬间他的心跳几乎狂奔成了一场灭顶之灾，每一滴血液都在往脑门冲，于是肢体末端全都僵硬无力了。  
他不敢想象，在这样一个五月的夜晚，京本那里或许还是白天——但是不管天上挂着的是太阳还是月亮，在这样的时候收到一封圣诞快乐标题的邮件——他尴尬得快窒息了，但或许更让他崩溃的是他在这个名字面前数年如一日的胆怯。他呼吸都快忘记，一双眼睛不敢往屏幕上瞟。  
可弹窗出现了，小小的方框，警告的图标，跳出到屏幕正中央，像对他的宣判由不得他不看。

[发送失败，邮箱地址无效]

第二天早上他醒来，回过神做的第一件事居然是确认那些草稿都还完好。做完这件事他自暴自弃地把手机扔到了地毯上。他顾及还沉睡的朋友，手机脱手前放轻了动作；而沉甸甸地毯厚实吸音……最终只砸出沉闷的一声响。

他想那响声大概是这段心意必然的结局。

正文完


	2. 番外

“啊……那个人长得好眼熟！”  
又来了！我有点无语，把又开始酒后定番的他手里的杯子偷偷拿过来了。同桌的朋友可能还没见过这阵仗，只是好奇地跟着他手指的方向看过去。  
我把他那半杯威士忌倒进我杯里，又把空杯偷偷放回他手边，装作什么也没做地揽过他肩膀附和他：“哦？我看看？”  
“……你看！他也是金——色的头发！”  
他笑得像我隔壁邻居家金毛，我忍住了，没坦白说他此刻也给人金色头发（毛发）的错觉。

我认识路易斯杰西已经快五年了，刚认识的时候觉得这混血帅哥真是我们区的汤姆克鲁斯，五年下来我只想对自己说，复明快乐，还有辛苦了。  
作为他的头号损友，我见识了太多太多这人喝多了之后的蠢态。喝的不多还好说，一旦真喝到要挂的程度，他那张嘴可就真的十个我都堵不上了。好家伙，你可想象一下一个分贝又大发言密度还高的大喇叭在你耳朵旁边念三个小时佛吧……说真的我觉得是生化武器的杀伤力了。  
更受不了的是每次他絮叨的开头就是那句“那个人长得好眼熟！”  
妈的，今晚好歹还真是有个金色头发的帅哥坐在那边喝酒。我替他冲那小帅哥赔了个笑，用尽全力把他拽回到我们这张桌上：“是是，但是那不是你老师哈，路易斯同学。”  
“……我，我这礼拜练琴了……老师！”他委屈巴巴看着我，两只手眼看着就要比划起来，同桌的人终于意识到这人是喝茫了，和我一左一右把他摁在了位子上。  
我去，这次是怎样，还要昨日重现吗？

他第一次酒后开启回忆过去模式的时候我俩认识还没满月，但他这种绝世自来熟大约那会儿已经把我当铁瓷了。  
我约他去pub看球赛。当他说出“好眼熟”这句名台词的时候我还好认真地去看了他指的那边，那桌坐着一姑娘，白白净净，眼睛大大，我非常不厚道地兴奋了——嚯，小伙子这是要跟我讲前任了还是初恋呢？看样子还是段清纯往事哈？  
我又看了一眼那边的姑娘，不知道在和朋友们说什么，那姑娘笑了起来，还挺甜的。  
“像你初恋啊？眼光挺好啊哥们儿。”  
他一脸你在说什么梦话的表情看着我，特别慢地回：“……不，是……”  
“……是我老师……嗝！”  
还是师生恋啊，给劲儿。不愧我区汤姆克鲁斯，是个有故事的男同学。

“京本老师……”  
他突然就把手机掏出来了，我以为是要给我看照片，殷切期待了半天，他却不动了。我拍拍他：“怎么地？”  
他被我拍得一抖，手就摁在他屏幕上——屏幕亮堂了，而他脸一下子红了。魔术一样，就真是一眨眼的功夫。  
我凑过去：“没事儿吧？”  
然后我看到屏幕上弹出来发送失败的提醒，转过头看他，那一脸红色居然烟消云散了。  
“……地址失效了啊。”他半天说出这么一句，听起来像酒醒了。  
完了，这听起来是个苦情故事。我拍拍他肩膀：“哥！天涯何处无芳草！”  
他没搭理我，又要了一杯old fashioned。酒上来，他捏着杯子跟我桌上的杯子碰了碰，抬起头喝了个干净，这下子他的眼睛好像又红了。

断断续续地听了一晚上汤姆克鲁斯的青春往事。听得我也酒入愁肠，喝得差点把我俩都撂那儿了。  
第二天我们睡到午饭的点才饿醒，等外卖的时候他大概想起来自己说了些啥，难得地还有点羞涩，我赶紧表示充分的理解——毛头小子时候，谁没对漂亮女老师心动过呢？特别还是一对一教学的小提琴老师，乖乖！哪颗纯情少男心遭得住这一烧啊？  
他像看个傻子一样看着我：“京本老师是男的。”  
“哦哦，男的啊……不是你昨晚可是指着个美女说像他的啊？”  
外卖来了，我赶紧先去开门，这事情就先被我们翻过去了。

第二次听到这个故事是一块去给共同好友过生日的时候了。这次他指着台上金色头发的鼓手追忆故人——我愣是花了几分钟才意识到这熟悉的开场白有多大事不好。  
不怨我，上次他指的姑娘可是个黑色头发的小乖乖。这鼓手……  
我又看了一眼确认，差点昏倒。  
鼓手哥哥金色中长发扎了个辫儿，鼻环闪亮眼神犀利，最重要是那肌肉大花臂可太给劲儿了！  
你当你家京本老师是百变小樱呢。我冲这人直摇头，他傻呵呵还在笑，说他的京本老师训起他也是那么个眼神犀利到能飞眼刀杀人的样子。

大概花了我一年半时间吧，在某次聚餐的续摊酒局上听到没一句新鲜话的时候我觉得我算是彻底弄明白这俩人之间的故事了——说是故事真是抬举了。  
小男孩可能到今天也没闹明白自己的感情，我隐隐约约是这么觉得的。不然也不会说起京本老师的时候表情那么丰富多彩还毫无自觉，好像在表演花样百出的害羞脸。  
唉，也是好事儿。这不是都过去了，人家邮箱地址都发不过去邮件了呢。  
亏得这人还存在手机里这么多年。我想到这里又觉得他纯情得可怜，同情心作祟去拍他的背。还没喝到点儿的人转过身：“干嘛？暗算我？”  
呵呵，你单身一辈子都活该。

不过他并没有罪有应得地单身一世。他其实挺受欢迎的（管住了那张嘴的时候），认识的这几年也换了好几个对象，男的女的都有——不过好像没哪个能跟他长久，这不是，今天的趴就是为了欢迎他归队我们单身男青年开的啊？  
我瞄他一眼，他正在研究自己杯子里的酒哪儿去了。  
我突然意识到一件事儿——认识五年了，我们一块儿喝过的黄汤那瓶子连起来可能可以绕地球一圈（我瞎说的），可他醉后念叨的人从那一晚到今天都只有那一个京本老师啊。  
就这，还没自觉自己感情可说不过去吧？这年头初中生都不带这么纯情的了！  
我忍不住拍他了：“喂，我说，你怎么不考虑真的去找一下你老师？”  
喝多了的人反应不太快，拨弄了半天杯子才抬起头回我：“……啊？”  
“京本老师啊！你小提琴老师！”  
“……我早就不拉琴了……”他居然开始扮委屈，趴在桌子上撅嘴，看得我一胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩马上起立。  
“少跟我来！你都跟我念叨别人五年了！”  
他哼哼唧唧半天，最后居然唰一下站起身，把我们都吓一跳，有个喝多了犯困的哥们儿都被他吓醒了瞌睡，猛抖一下眼睛睁得老大。何其无辜！  
“……你干嘛去？”我看他居然要走，赶紧喊他。  
”我去找老师！“他是用吼的回复的，幸好已经过了午夜，店里吵得要死，他嗓门再大也不至于扰民。我们还清醒的几个都赶紧站起来，手忙脚乱把还没走出去的人捉住了。  
“妈-的，找老师……他是被欺负了的初中生吗？”还有兄弟不知死活地开玩笑。  
我们正在扯皮呢，突然这人就挣扎起来了，我赶紧坐下来把自己当个船锚好拴住他——再一看，好家伙，刚才那金色头发的帅哥真过来了，站在我们桌子旁边。  
“对不住对不住……我这哥们喝多了就喜欢乱认人，看谁都像他初恋。”作为大概是在座最了解这一切的人？我赶紧又站起来了：“您别搭理他，我们会看住他的！”  
“噗，没事儿，我也觉得他眼熟，就想过来看一眼。”帅哥笑眯眯的，脸有点红，看起来也喝得不少。  
“……”路易斯杰西居然说话了，但是声太小了，实在是听不清楚。对面和我一块儿摁着他的朋友冲我使了个眼色，我就把手放了：“那可太巧了，要不您把他带走认个亲？”  
这一松手，路易斯就扑上去把帅哥抱住了，本来还在纠结该不该越俎代庖替哥们儿把关的我们马上挥手退场：“人生何处不相逢啊帅哥！人您快带走吧！我们就不打扰了！”

完


End file.
